


Don't You Hear Me Howlin', Babe?

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A little fluff near the end, F/M, If Veronica had moved on with Sweet Pea instead of Reggie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Sweet Pea and Fangs visit La Bonne Nuit, and Veronica and Sweet Pea end the night together.





	Don't You Hear Me Howlin', Babe?

“Fangs, Sweet Pea,” Veronica smiled warmly. “Welcome to La Bonne Nuit. You boys clean up nicely,” She smirked.

Sweet Pea smiled as he pulled the lapels on his Serpent jacket taut. “We figured we should keep our skins on tonight, my Armani’s at the dry cleaner.”

“Lucky for you, you look good in leather.” Veronica rested her hand on his forearm and squeezed before walking away to tend to the new guests arriving at the door.

“Dude,” Fangs exclaimed once Veronica was out of earshot. “Was Veronica Lodge just hitting on you?”

“Shut up,” Sweet Pea hissed as the two made their way to the bar. 

They were each served a mocktail as the room became more crowded, people flooding in once the entertainment started. Sweet Pea watched as Veronica made her rounds, groups and cliques forming just as they did at Riverdale High. Toni was sitting with Cheryl perched on her lap, Jughead was sitting with Betty and jocks were passing a poorly hidden flask between them near the stage.

The night was filled with music sung by Josie, one minimal fight which was broken up quickly, and, by the end, Veronica looking like she was run off her feet.

As the last few people were making their way out the doors, Sweet Pea caught Veronica by the elbow. “Do you need any help cleaning up?”

“How sweet of you, that would be amazing - Reggie is sick and, don’t ever tell him I said this, but he’s a lot more help than he looks. You sure you don’t mind?”

“Just tell me what you want me to do.” Sweet Pea shrugged off his jacket and placed it over a bar stool. “I’m all yours.”

Fangs stifled a laugh and turned to face Veronica. “Thanks for inviting us, I think I’m going to call it a night.” He glanced down at her now extended hand and scoffed. “I’m a hugger,” he said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

“Oh!” Veronica exclaimed as his arms wrapped around her quickly, her face buried in between his leather and his neck. She hugged him, then stepped back, a smile on her lips. “Thanks for coming, Fangs. There’s always a table reserved for the Serpents at La Bonne Nuit.”

He gave her another smile before heading out, slapping Sweet Pea on the back as he passed him.

“Should I start collecting glasses, or - that’s usually what I do at the Wyrm..” he trailed off as Veronica cocked an eyebrow.  
“That would be wonderful. You’re a man of many hats, Pea.” Veronica placed her cellphone down on the bar, turning on some music before helping Sweet Pea collect the dishware. 

They made quick work of the empty glasses, loading them into a plastic bin Veronica had set at the end of the bar. She pulled two brooms out of a small supply closet and hummed while she worked, taking one half of the club while Sweet Pea swept the other. When they were done, she turned off the lights, save for one above the bar.

“I think we deserve to relax a little after tonight. What’s your poison, Pea, scotch or tequila?” Veronica made her way behind the bar, grabbing both bottles and setting them on the bar top, then placing two shot glasses in front of her.

“Scotch,” Sweet Pea answered, his tongue jetting out to wet his lips.

“My kinda guy,” Veronica smiled, placing the tequila back beneath the bar. She poured a shot for each of them, then made her way to the other side.

They each grabbed a shot. “What should we cheers to?” Veronica questioned as she gazed up at Sweet Pea.

“You,” he cleared his throat. “For starting this place up on your own.”

“Now that I will celebrate.” They clinked their glasses against each other, then poured the drinks down their throats. She placed the shot glass back on the bar, then turned to face the tall Serpent. “Thank you,” she murmured, placing her hand on his forearm. “For helping me clean up tonight.”

“My pleasure,” Sweet Pea smiled. “Hell, I could use another shot.” He poured one for himself, then held the spout above Veronica’s glass, his eyebrow cocking in question.

She nodded, then picked up the filled glass and held it up. “To Sweet Pea, for being as sweet as his nickname would suggest.”

They cheers once again and tilted the glasses, the liquid warming them. 

“You know,” Veronica said, taking a step forward, placing her hand against Sweet Pea’s chest. “I’ve been curious about you since you stepped into Riverdale High.”

“Is that right?” Sweet Pea replied, running his tongue against his bottom lip. “Curious about what, exactly?”

Veronica’s fingers danced slowly up his chest. “How someone so tall, dark, handsome and seemingly dangerous was single.” Her fingers stopped at the top of his button-up, teasing the opening of his shirt.

Sweet Pea stepped in front of her, pinning her between his long torso and the wood of the bar. “What else are you curious about?” He questioned, his eyes locking with hers.

“What you taste like,” Veronica purred, her legs stretching so she was on her tiptoes, trying to reach his lips.

Sweet Pea growled, his hands coming underneath her thighs to lift her. He set her against the bartop, her thighs wrapped around his middle. His hand enveloped her face as their lips met, hungry and hurried. She gasped as he tugged her hair, his tongue sweeping against hers as his hand ran under her dress, his hand gripping her upper thigh.

“Pea,” Veronica moaned, her head tipping back. 

He took the opportunity to bite and suck against Veronica’s exposed neck, his fingers gently pressing against the delicate skin under her ear. He unzipped the back of her dress, their contact breaking as she wriggled free of the fabric, the black velvet falling from her shoulders.

Sweet Pea scooped her up, letting her dress fall to the ground, his hands against her backside. His feet were moving blindly through the room until he found a wall to press Veronica against, her legs wrapped around his torso once more, fingers brushing against his collar. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and she leant forward, her lips against his skin.

“You taste better than I imagined,” Veronica murmured, her lips pressing kisses from his chest, up his collarbone to his neck. Her tongue darted out, licking against his earlobe.

“Fuck, Veronica,” He murmured, turning back toward the bar, setting her down once more. He placed both his hands against her hips, the pressure from his hands pinning her against the bartop. 

She reached behind her, unclasping her bra, letting it fall forward as Sweet Pea’s fingers pressed into her hips. He pressed a kiss against her lips roughly before pulling the bra free from her arms, his head ducking down against her chest, his tongue lapping against her nipples. 

Sweet Pea’s left hand played with the top of Veronica’s panties, his index finger running back and forth against the elastic. “These,” he growled under his breath. “I want these off.”

She nodded, lifting her hips from the bar as he pulled the black lace from her legs. Her fingers reached beneath the waistband of his pants, her hand around the length of him. He hissed, his own fingers between her thighs.

“Sweet Pea,” Veronica murmured as his index finger swiped against her heat, his thumb rubbing between her folds.

“So wet for me already, Princess,” he smirked, pulling her chin up against his lips with his free hand. He bit against her bottom lip as she moaned, his thumb rubbing circles against her center.

“I want to taste you,” Veronica moaned, wriggling from Sweet Pea’s grip to hop down from the bar. 

She pushed him against a bar stool, making the tall Serpent sit, pulling him free from his jeans. She inhaled a breath as his briefs came down his thighs, the full length of him on display. 

She leaned forward, her hand clasped around his base, her mouth barely taking in the rest of him. She sighed and sucked and moaned and licked, her head bobbing back and forth while her hand moved up and down, making sure all of him was taken care of. His moans of pleasure and fist full of her hair told her she was doing a good job, his hips bucking forward when she ran her tongue up his length and around his head.

Veronica popped her head up, a smirk on her face. “You know what I’ve always wanted to do?”

Sweet Pea shook his head, his breathing staccato. “What’s that, baby girl?”

“Try on a Serpent jacket,” Veronica turned on her heel, grabbing Sweet Pea’s jacket from the bar stool next to them.

She shrugged into the jacket, the leather cold against her nipples. She pulled Sweet Pea to his feet, leading him to the wooden stage the singers usually perform on. She pressed gently against his chest so he would lay on his back, then she dropped down on her knees, her mouth wrapped around his length once more. 

She sat up on her knees, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “Do you like the way your leather looks on me, Sweets?”

“Fuck, Veronica, don’t ever take it off.” 

She sank down on his length, taking a sharp breath as she felt him between her legs. She rode him, his leather jacket swallowing her small frame as she leant forward, bracing her hand against his chest as he bucked upwards.

His hand snaked between his abdomen and her legs, his thumb rubbing at the most sensitive area at her center. “Fuck,” Veronica cried out, her head tipping back as she bucked against him. 

Veronica’s fingernails broke the surface of Sweet Pea’s skin, each nail making a crescent shape on his chest as he bucked up against her center once more, each thrust more intense than the last. “Fuck, that feels good,” Veronica moaned.

One of Sweet Pea’s hands pawed at Veronica’s chest, his thumb grazing against her nipple. She arched her back, feeling his length even deeper.

“Veronica,” Sweet Pea panted, “turn over.”

“Wait,” Veronica murmured. “Come here.” She stood and got off the stage, waiting until she felt him behind her. She stood in front of a table and stepped so her legs were a foot apart, turning her head to look at Sweet Pea.

One hand was on his cock, the other rubbed the back of his neck, his bottom lip was sucked into his mouth as he stared at Veronica in front of him on display. He took a step forward, bending her over the table as he gathered both of her hands behind her back. He entered her swiftly, using her hands as leverage as he thrust into her over and over. 

Her hip bones pressed into the wood of the table, the edge digging into her harder each time Sweet Pea fucked into her, in what would surely be a delicious reminder of their night together. “Harder,” she moaned as he tightened his grip on her wrists. 

“Fuck,” Sweet Pea slammed his hips harder against her backside, bringing his foot to rest on a chair next to the table, causing him to enter Veronica even deeper.

“Sweet Pea,” Veronica moaned, “I’m close.”

“Not yet,” he said, his voice low. He snaked an arm between her waist and the table, pulling her back against his body as he thrust, his thumb against her clit. “Okay... come for me.”

As soon as the words left Sweet Pea’s mouth, Veronica found herself coming undone, shaking beneath his strong hands. As they waded through her orgasm, Sweet Pea came too, thrusting into Veronica again and again until he was finished.

After they caught their breaths, Veronica shrugged Sweet Pea’s jacket off, found her dress and lingerie scattered throughout the bar, and grabbed them each a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

“That was... Something,” Veronica smiled as she tossed Sweet Pea a bottle. 

He caught it easily, set it on the table before him, and fastened the button on his jeans. “Sure was, princess. If you’re all done here, I can give you a ride home.”

“Sure thing, handsome.” 

• • •

Veronica strapped the seat belt loosely around herself, goosebumps rising from the cool night air. Sweet Pea’s truck roared to life and he flicked the heat higher and turned on the radio, his cheeks reddening ever so slightly as he remember what he had left in the tape player.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for the 80’s pop kind of guy.” Veronica smiled. “Is this from Back to the Future?”

“Look, it was a better time. I always wish I could’ve been around in the 80’s.”

“The fashion was atrocious but the music… the music was good.” Veronica agreed. “Do you know where you’re going?”

“The Pembroke, right?” Sweet Pea glanced at her as he made his way down the now-quiet streets.

Veronica nodded. The rest of the drive was fairly quiet, save for the radio. As Sweet Pea got closer, he turned down the music, slowing in front of the grand building. 

“Well, I have to say, tonight was… pleasantly surprising.” Veronica smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. She leant forward and gave Sweet Pea a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the rides.”

Veronica could still hear the old truck rumbling outside ten minutes later when she turned the light off in her bedroom. She smiled as she crawled into bed, feeling something she hadn’t felt in a long time - butterflies.


End file.
